


Je t'aime

by SecretBehindthePen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretBehindthePen/pseuds/SecretBehindthePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren living his life day to day never really caring about anything at all. Until one day his entire world got flipped upside down. Parents who didn't care moved to NY, leaving Eren in Paris. At least he has friends to keep his day to day life from getting boring.<br/>Oh, but then there is the photo of the short hottie from the park.<br/>His name was Levi, Eren didn't know that at the time. He was something Eren had never thought would be the one to turn his life upside down.<br/>Levi was intriguing, he was something Eren never wanted to get out of his system. Eren need him like he needed air and water.<br/>It all started in that faithful day in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Snk fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> It is going to be a series of chapters that will come at you when you least expect them because I didn't plan any specific time frame for the chapters to come out. 
> 
> side note Eren is 21 and Levi is 28 
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!

**POV: Levi**

I had thought about it often and it made me smile, something others didn’t see to often, I was thinking of the day I opened my Bakery in Paris, France. I had named it after myself of corse, because I wanted others to know it belonged to me. I named it La Patisserie Des Levi, ok yes it is a silly name, but it gave me a chuckle when I thought of it, so I kept it. My bakery is also a cafe, we sell coffee, tea and other such drinks.

“Hanji, I can’t believe my dream of opening a French bakery here in Paris is really Happening.I am just glad you can be here with me to help me run it. I couldn’t do this without you,” Levi said with a smile he only ever showed Hanji and someone, who should not be named, he had a relationship with in the past.

Hanji slapped me hard in the back and smiled proudly “I am glad you let me be here for this wonderful day. I am also glad you chose to pursue your dreams Levi.”

There it was on a neat little street in Pairs, it was a hole in the wall kind of place, but it felt just right. This was one of those neat ally ways where people find cool treasures like my bakery. The building was covered with vines and flowers that crawled ed up the sides and over the architectural design that connected the buildings that created the neat ally way. It was romantic. It was this day that really set my life in motion, that I was actually getting somewhere and I was happier.

**Present Day**

Beep, beep, beep! The alarm clock rang out at 7:00am. I reached out my hand and hit the off button and sat up in bed. I reached out and grabbed the clock to check the time.

“SHIT I’M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY JOB!” I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed, there was no time for a shower. This is my first job out of college and they told me to never be late, but they never told me I was going to be fired if I was. So I hurried as fast as I could to work. They probably thought I should know this, but air head me doesn’t really think things through sometimes.

“Shit!” I got fired from work. I didn’t make it on time and this is the third time I was late to work and they told me not to be late to work ever again. “Shit, Shit, Shit!” Well, at least I am glad to have brought my camera with me today. Also today is a beautiful day. I am just glad I only lost my job, I wasn’t too fond of it anyway.

I decided not to go home yet and use this opportunity to take some photos of Paris, not that I don’t have a bunch already, but who could pass up a day like today. Now that I had this opportunity I was looking for something extra special.

There he was, the man was short, but yet so beautiful. His hair was dark, it was a short under cut style with bangs that went to just about eye level. He was wearing a black button up top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing dark wash skinny jeans, no one should look that hot in skinny jeans, but he did. His wrists were adorned with leather bracelets with dark silver studs and a dark sliver chain. He also had his ears pierced with small black studs. Lastly he had a lip piercing, which was extra sexy. He was sitting on the edge of a fountain with one leg propped up and he was reading a book.

This was the scene I was looking to capture. It was so raw, so real. Normally when I shoot people they know I am taking the picture because they were my models, but this is was to good to pass up. I didn’t ask to take the photo because I thought if I did it would ruin the beauty and the magic.

I found myself staring, I could help myself he was gorgeous. I then saw him look up from his book like he knew I was staring, like how you get that feeling you know someone staring at you when you are not looking.

I quickly looked away and went on to doing other things. I decided to walk away and not dwell on the situation.

**POV:Levi**

I decided to take the day off today leaving Hanji in charge of the bakery. I knew I could trust her because she is the manager, there have been a few times things have gone crazy, but most of the time its been just fine. No one was better for the job then Hanji anyway, also I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else. It gave me a piece of mind and I was able to take days off like this.

Today was a day I didn’t want to pass up. It was one of those days that made me want to read in the park by my favorite fountain and that was just what I was going to do. So I sat down on my favorite side of the fountain up against one of the statues that was built around the fountain.

This particular fountain was tucked away in one of the lesser known parks of Pairs, but because of this it was more beautiful. Less people knew about it, which meant less tourists.

I sat down and propped on leg up on the side of the fountain and pulled my book out of my bag. I was reading a trashy romance novel, one thing I would not let anyone I knew know I read this stuff. I myself didn’t even know why I read this stuff, but it was so good regardless.

I had finished my coffee when I started to have the feeling someone was staring at me, so I decided to look up from my book.

There was this kid looking at me and I wanted to know why, but before I could move he had averted his gaze and walked away.

In that one moment I had felt something that I hadn’t felt before. He was cute, ok what I saw of him, but that ass when he walked away was a sight to be hold. I wanted to get to know that cute ass.

**POV: Eren**

I was staring, why did I stare at him? I couldn’t help myself. OMG why did I do that? What am I doing? I had to get it out of my head, but it was hard. I am not gay, am I? I had know idea how to comprehend this situation, so I just had to let it go.

At least for a second I forgot when my phone buzzed it was Armin, “Hey Eren. I didn’t see you at work today, what happened. I came to pick you up and you weren’t there.”

“I got fired from work, I woke up late this morning and I didn’t make it so I got fired.”

“Eren, why didn’t you call me?”

“You were at work and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Ok thats fine. Eren where are you now, i’ll come pick you up.”

I told Armin where I was and he came to pick me up. We stayed silent the whole ride home because I told him I wasn’t in the mood to talk, but maybe I should have because my mined wander back to the short hottie in the park.

We got back to the apartment pretty quick because it was just before rush hour. Armin and I shared an apartment, we lived on the 4th floor of the building. It wasn’t the tallest building in the city but it was nice, it had a great view of the Eiffel Tower.

We rode the elevator up in silence, when we got to the apartment I went straight to my room and shut the door.

Armin nocked on my door concerned, “Eren are you ok, you seem kind of out of it today?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I replied. Armin walked away and left it at that.

I walked over to my bed and plopped face down on to the bed and buried my face in my pillow and fell a sleep. The shorty showed up in my dream that night and when I woke up I had to see him again, but when I went back to the park that day he wasn't there.

Three days later and I haven’t moved from my bed. Because I didn’t have a job I decided to just stay home and do nothing but Armin wasn’t having it with me.

“Eren, you can’t live like this, you need a new job and need to get out of the house. I have an idea. My boss at work seems to be needed some help in the bakery but he won’t even bother because he thinks he can do everything by himself when he knows he needs help. So, I’ll ask him today.”

I nodded in reply, but didn’t move from the bed. Ok so I am not depressed, I just hit a wall in my life and now Armin is trying to help while all I want to do is lay here on the bed and do nothing. I know I can’t just lay here for the rest of my life and a change would be good for me.

I decided to a least get dress and thats when I got a call from Armin. He called me to tell me I was going to be interviewed for the position at his work to be assistant pastry chef to his boss and he said it would be for today.

I wasn’t ready at all, I had nothing prepared. So I decided to dress as nice a possible with what I owned. I left a little early, just incase anything happened.

I showed up at the bakery, I looked up at the sign and thought that was a strange name for a bakery, it said La Patisserie Des Levi. I brushed that off because I thought there must have been something behind the name choice. I walked up to the door, pushed it open and walked in.

“Hey Eren, I’ll go get the boss,” I heard as Armin walked across the cafe.

“So we meet again,” I looked up from my phone confused and then I saw him.

My eyes widened in shock, It was him the short hottie from the park.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi finally meet. Even gets the job at the bakery. Levi contemplates his feelings which he doesn't understand ant the moment so he goes to the bar to clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I was hoping to get it done sooner but I have a life and it happens.
> 
> It a shorter chapter, some of my other chapters might be longer you will just have to wait and see.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as well. the chapters are a little slow at the moment but I am hoping to have them pick up in the chapters to come. look forward to more fun stuff with Eren and Levi.
> 
> Please also feel free to comment. 
> 
> Song used in this chapter is Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch

It was then when it hit me the smells of the bakery. The aroma of coffee, sweets and baked bread, it made my mouth watered and I started to drool a little. Not only that, he was here and that didn’t help either. He wasn’t wearing anything remotely close to the outfit I saw the other day aside from the black studs and a black tight t-shirt, which I could see his toned muscles. Oh god his muscles. He also had an apron tied around his waist which made his figure look smaller then it was.

The short hottie walked over to me and shook my hand “ Hi I am Levi the owner of this bakery, your Eren right? Armin has told me all about you. He said I need more help. I kept trying to tell him that I didn’t need the help because I am capable of doing things on my own, but he insisted that I needed an assistant and I couldn’t argue with someone who I knew I couldn’t win against.”

“I hope he has said only good things about me.”

“All good things, he wouldn’t shut up about you. It was actually sickeningly sweet,” with that last comment Levi had a look of disgust on his face.

“Now that we got introductions out of the way why don’t I have Hanji show you around because I have to get back to work.”

“Hanji, please show Eren around the bakery and don’t forget to let him know how I run this place,” Levi looked back at Hanji who was standing be hind the counter helping a customer.

“Okie dokie shorty,” Hanji saluted to Levi.

“I told you not to call me that,” I saw Levi glair daggers at Hanji as he walked back to the kitchen.

She giggled and skipped over to me with a big smile on her face. We looked to be about the same hight as far as I could see. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, with her front bangs left out to frame her face. She also wore dark rimed glasses, that added to her look. Unlike Levi she didn’t wear a chef’s coat, she was dressed more causally in nice jeans and a shirt with the bakery’s name on it. Around her waist was an apron and in the pocket of the apron, sticking out, was a pen and a pad of paper.

“So you are the new assistant baker. I never thought Levi would agree to this, I guess Armin can be very persuasive,” I looked at Hanji and nodded.

“I have never seen anyone say no to Armin,” I commented.

“Well, lets show you around the bakery, but before we get started we have one major rule here, there is going to be no relationships between anybody in the bakery. So far nobody has broken the rule, so don’t let it be you first. I saw the way you looked at Levi. He is the worst one to fall for. Now on to showing you around. This is the front of the bakery where we do all of our sales. I am the Manager of this bakery, I also run the front counter, and Levi is head of the pastry department and sole owner of this bakery. The cutie pie Armin works in the back office as our accountant/buyer. He buys what we need for this bakery. Now here is where you will work, in the back kitchen with Levi. He will show you the ropes of how everything works here in the back and you will be assisting him with what ever he needs.” I nodded again trying to take everything in because she was moving fast.

So this is where the short hottie works. I never thought he would be one to work in a bakery, by the way I saw how he dresses. I thought he would have worked in a bar or something along those lines. I guess I should never judge a book by its cover, but I can’t help it. Ever since the day I saw him I couldn’t get him out of my head and now I am going to be working with him. This is going to be the hardest job I ever had. No falling in love, well thats already going to be hard because once I had set eyes on him I felt something that I never felt before, more so now then ever. It was like love at first sight, but how could I know I have never been in love before.

“So, when do I start?”

“Well, thats up to Levi hun. So Levi when should Eren start,” Hanji called to him over her shoulder.

“Tomorrow is fine with me,” Levi responded without looking up from his work.

With that I left for the rest of the day. I decided just to go home, I had nothing better to do. I said goodbye to Armin and told him I would see him later, as we lived together.

**Levi's POV:**

Why did it have to be him of all people? I know I can’t be picky of who works here because I need the help, not that I would admit that to anyone, because if I could I would do most of the work myself. I ran my hand down my face and groaned, this is going to be very hard to keep up the no dating rule,I am strong I can hold out, but him I saw the way he was looking at me I don’t know if he can. I have to try, I don’t even know if I truly like him because we have only just met. I do feel something, but I don’t know what that something is yet.

I looked around the kitchen to see if everyone was working just as hard as before. Sasha was working on making the bread, Petra was working on the breakfast pastries with Ymir, which we sell all day with a few exceptions that we only sell exclusively in the morning. Hanji was still at the counter taking customers orders. tThings were going smoothly, until I turned around.

“Hey, Sasha I told you to stop eating the merchandise! This is why I started giving an employee discount because you keep eating it,” Sasha looked sheepishly up at me from behind the bread she was eating.

“Sorry Heicho, but I was hungry,” she retorted back at me.

“You have done this twice now and I have eyes in the back of my head I can see and hear everything you do. Don’t try to get away with anything ok.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sasha saluted me.

“All right, now get back to work.”

A while later I stopped what I was doing a decided to go home early. I wasn’t getting any work done because I had Eren on my mind the entire time. What was with him that he could do this to my subconscious? I needed to do something that could help me try to forget him for a while because starting tomorrow there was no way I could keep from seeing him. I decided to go to the local bar I really liked that was not too far from my bakery. The bar usually opened its doors at 5.

I hopped in my car and turned on the engine. I decided to switch up my music today and decided to blast something different from what I usually listen to. I am not big on the somewhat club music but somehow this one fits with my mood. I decided to change my shirt in the car to the black button up with the sleeves rolled up and add my bracelets back on. I was ready to go. I pulled out of my parking spot and was on my way.

Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call

I was glad for the music because it help start numbing my mind, but it wasn’t enough I needed something to drink. I parked in front of the bar and hopped out. I could hear the same song I was just blasting in the car blasting out of the bar. I walked in and straight to the bar.

“Hey bar man pour me the strongest thing you have,” I demanded a little to harshly, but I couldn't give a dam because I needed this drink now if I wanted to numb my head of that kid.

When I got my drink it was blue so I asked what he had given me and he told me it was an AMF the strongest drink he made. He also told me it was big in the US, which why would I care, I just cared that it was strong and that it would numb my mind. I normally never got the mixed drinks, but once I took a sip of this I liked it a lot.

I had 3 over the corse of 3 hours and that wasn’t such a good idea. Normally I can get drunk and it doesn’t faze me, but this drink was new to me and yup it was strong.

I picked up my phone and dialed Hanji, “HANJI…HAN…JI. I…I…I need you to…to pick me up from the bar.”

“Levi, honey, are you drunk?”

“NO! Yes,” I hiccuped back.

“Ok I am coming to get you.”

A few minutes later I saw Hanji walk through the door, “HEY HANJI COME HAVE A DRINK WITH ME!”

“Oh no Levi, you are done for the night,” she put her arm around my waist and helped me to my car.

“Levi, give me the keys you are too drunk to drive.”

I handed her the keys and from there I couldn’t remember what happened after the bar. The one thing I could remember was that Hanji took off my shoes and put me to bed. I was going to regret drinking in the morning.


	3. Whipped Cream and a First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When flirting doesn't become enough and 2 people need so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this chapter took so long I was really busy and I wanted it to be good. It's not as long as I hoped, but Let me tel you the characters wanted to get to the good stuff so I wasn't going to leave you hanging. 
> 
> I want to also give a shout out to one of my best friends for helping me edit this chapter, because with out her this chapter would feel awkward and a little messy. So thank you so much. 
> 
> It's a fun chapter so I hope you have as much fun reading this as I had writing it. 
> 
> also please feel free to comment and like.

I woke up to knocking at my bedroom door. I looked at the clock and groaned, it was 4:30am. Why do I have to get up this early for anything? Then it hit me, I have my first day of work at my new job and he of all people was going to be there. How was I going to cope? At least now I have motivation. I was never one to get up this early for that matter. My last job started around 9 and I never had to take the early morning shift. I am not a morning person, but I might get used to this, who knows.  
  
“Eren, it’s time to get ready for work, we have to be there in an hour,” I groaned again.  
  
It was now or no job, so I got out of bed. I had already had taken a shower last night so there was no need to again and I went straight to the closet to pick out what I was going to wear. I had chosen some jeans and a green t-shirt, put on my shoes, grabbed a jacket and walked to the kitchen to grab breakfast.  
  
Armin was sitting at the table eating cereal, eating the French equivalent of Lucky Charms . I grabbed a bowl, poured myself some and then added milk. We sat in silence for what was about 10min. All I could think about was working with him, how it was going to go and how long could I last at this job without screwing up. I shook my head. I had to keep telling myself I will be fine.  
  
“Hey Eren, are you ready to go? We are going to be late if we don’t leave now,” Armin called from the kitchen.  
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” I answered back.  
  
We grabbed our apartment keys and were out the door.  
  
It wasn’t a long ride to the bakery because it was early and the traffic didn’t start up till 7:30. We drove in silence because both of us were tired and had nothing to say, but then Armin sensing my worries spoke up “Eren it’s going to be fine, Levi is pretty chill, unless you piss him off and that is rare because people are too afraid to get on his bad side. So don’t worry too much.”  
  
I sighed, I knew this already, but still worried. I was finally getting a job in the field I wanted to work in. I loved how much work and effort went into pastry making and how it made people smile. I know I don’t seem like the type who puts effort into anything, but I didn’t realize I had the drive until I discovered baking. I know it seems strange me baking, that’s hella girly right? I love it and I don’t care what other people say.  
  
We finally got to the bakery, it was quiet before all the hustle and bustle of the work day and it was nice. I kind of liked it even though I was hella tired. It was a calming time of day. We walked in and I could see Hanji and Levi stocking the display cases.  
  
“Hanji I have told you this a thousand times put similar items together. It’s not good to have chaos and disorder, it makes everything look messy.”  
  
“But Levi, it’s fun and it makes for a change of pace. Why do we have to have everything the same it’s no fun?” Hanji pouted.  
  
“Hanji my head hurts to much to be arguing with you right now. I regret drinking last night. Just please do what I say and get back to work.” Levi rubbed his temples and groaned.  
  
Levi then looked up from the display case and looked in my direction. He then started walk over to me.  
  
“All right, now it’s your first day on the job and I won’t be so hard on you so you can get to know the ropes around here, but don’t make me mad, I am not in the mood to deal with anyone else's shit today. I believe you’ll get to know everything pretty quickly around here. You are going to be my right hand man and help me with anything I need, so just follow me and let’s get started.” Levi started walking ahead of me so I had to catch up.  
  
He showed me around the bakery, specifically the kitchen and where everything was. Hanji showed me the other side of the bakery yesterday, so he didn’t need to show me that. It wasn’t particularly big and I liked that, but because of that we would be close. I knew we going to be close because I am going to be his assistant, but it’s going to be hard.  
  
He handed me an apron and showed me what I needed to do, “Ok you are going to be working on making eclairs, that should be easy enough. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. Also I will let you know if I need you for anything.”  
  
I nodded and got straight to work.  
  
A few months had past and I had settled into the bakery with ease. I was actually coping very well. I had made a few simple mistakes, but mistakes all the same. Nothing to out of the ordinary, but it was a little difficult at times. I was trying everything to keep myself from falling for Levi or flirting with him, but it was starting to be excruciatingly painful.  
  
I desperately needed to do something about it and I could tell that it was hard for him as well. So I decided to try out some simple stuff.  
  
I thought I would wait it out and see if I could work with what he was giving me to do. Absolutely nothing was giving me the opportunity to flirt.  
  
One day Levi had decided to try out a new recipe and that’s when I saw it my long awaited chance, I had no clue why he had put all the recipe books high up on a shelf where he could barely reach, but I was really glad he did. Another thing I was glad about was that he was trying to grab it without a stool which looked really cute. He was standing on his tippy toes and reaching with his right arm, so I decided to help.  
  
“Do you need some help Levi ?” as I stood behind him I leaned in and reached for the book softly touching his hand at the same time.  
  
“Here you go Levi,” as he blushed a shade of red I had not seen on his face before. He now had lost all the composure that he had before. He then quickly turned his head and walked away grumbling to himself. I chuckled to myself and thought in my head “victory!” And this was just the beginning.  
  
It continued on like this for a while, with us continuously flirting back and forth. Until one day I decided to step it up a notch. Levi just so happened to be working on a batch of whipped cream and I could feel my eyes light up. Why hadn't I thought of this before, I thought to myself.  
  
Whipped cream had always been one of the sexiest things you could use when flirting, or in the bedroom, but we haven’t gotten anywhere past flirting. I took the opportunity to use it.  
  
Levi was so engrossed with what he was doing he didn’t even see me, but Petra looked up from what she was doing. I looked over and her eyes had gone wide with fear. I put my finger up to my mouth gesturing for her to keep quiet. I had a grin on my face and I turned back and walked towards Levi. I scooped up some whipped cream with my fingers and whipped it on Levi’s face which made him mad as hell. I laughed.  
  
Levi raised his voice for the first time since I had started working here, “JAEGER!!!”  
  
I squeaked and ran, “You are going to get it now Jaeger!”  
  
“Well, come and get me shorty.” I taunted.  
  
“Oh no you didn’t just call me shorty.”  
  
He had scooped up some whipped cream and flung it at me. I tried to dodge it but I wasn’t fast enough, it hit me square in the face. It then became an all-out war in the kitchen between Levi and I, and everyone else kept work while dodging everything that was flung their way.  
  
At one point I saw Hanji look in from the front wondering what we were up to and laughed. I could see that she wanted to be in on the fight, but she couldn’t move from her work at the counter. I then continued on.  
  
We kept running around the bakery, I caught up to him and grabbed his arm twirling him into my body. I tried to be sexy about it but he just scooped up more whipped cream and wiped it across my face, not that my face didn’t have enough already. He began to laugh, omg his laugh. It was the first time I had heard it and it was putting me into a haze.  
  
I wiped the whipped cream from my face and leaned in to try to kiss him, but he put up his hand to block me. He leaned into my ear and purred, “No way Jaeger.”  
  
He laughed again teasing me and walked away back to make another batch of whipped cream because we had made a mess with the first one.  
  
He turned around teasing me one last time. He struck a sassy pose and pointed to the mess “Clean it up.”  
  
Ugh, why does he tease me so? It is going to be so much harder to keep away from him and I see that this is getting harder for him as well. I am suffering in hell now.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful everything went the same as usual, then it was time to go home. I hopped into Armin’s car like I did every day, but some days I would have to take the bus because sometimes Armin didn’t need to stay late, but today he did.  
  
“What was up with you and Levi today Eren? It was more so than usual.” Armin questioned.  
  
“Nothing, we just got into a whipped cream fight.”  
  
“Eren that wasn’t just nothing, I see the way you look at him. Do you like him?”  
  
“You don’t know how much I do. Every time he looks at me or says anything to me my heart flutters. I know the no dating rules but what can I do? I like the guy Armin.”

“Well I’ll support you all the way. You are my best friend Eren and you mean the world to me. Whatever makes you happy, I am just happy that you’re happy.”

“Thank you Armin that means a lot to me.”

“While we are on the subject of people we like, I need to tell you something Eren.”

“You can tell me anything Armin.”

“Well…Jean asked me out last week and I said yes.”

“You said yes to him! Armin you know I hate the guy with a passion and I can’t stand to see you with him.”

“You know Eren this is my choice not yours to make, you may hate him, but I don’t. He is really nice once you get to know him. He is actually sweet. I like him, ok.”

“Ewwwwww grosse! All right all right, if it makes you happy then I leave it alone, but if he dose anything to make you sad I won’t hesitate to beat him to a pulp.”

“Thank you Eren.”

I turned and looked out the window.

When we got home I went straight to my room because today was exhausting. I plopped down on the bed and groaned, then fell asleep.  
  
After the whipped cream fiasco nothing exciting happened for a while. We kept working as we normally did. I helped Levi with what he needed me to do and kept as busy as possible to distract myself. It was hard but I was, surprisingly, handling it very well.  
  
**Levi’s POV:**  
  
Fuck, this was getting harder then I though. I am able to keep myself composed for the most part, but how does he do this to me? It was hard enough having him work at the bakery, but he just had to be my right hand man. Eren kept flirting with me and it made me flirt back. It was too much fun that I just had to tease him, his reactions were priceless. Ohh what I wouldn’t give to see him blush 50 shades of red.  
  
I was thinking too much and had to focus, so I pulled myself together and got back to work.  
  
It had been a week since the incident and nothing had happened, but then … he showed up.  
  
“Hey Levi,” Hanji called from the front.  
  
“Erwin is here to see you.”  
  
What is he doing here? He used to come to the bakery often but then he stopped coming, after what happened, which I don’t ever want to talk about. I decided to not ignore him and see what he wanted.  
  
“Hey Eren I’ll be back in 10 minutes, for now just finish the cake I was working on and then start in on the macaron batter.”  
  
I walked to the front of the bakery to see Erwin sitting by the window at my favorite table. I walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
“What do you want?” I said coldly and glared at him.  
  
“Hey don’t be so harsh with me. I just wanted to see if you will have coffee with me sometime soon so we can talk. We never see each other anymore,” Erwin replied.  
  
“There is a reason why we never see each other anymore, remember that Erwin, I cut you off.” I folded my arms.  
  
“Yeah I know that, but can’t we talk? It’s been over 2 years and I feel you have had enough time to cool down.”  
  
“Ok, ok. If you insist we talk, we can talk, but don’t think getting me back in your life will be so easy, but now I have to be getting back to work. I suspect you still have my number even though I told you to delete it. Just let me know that it is you because I deleted your number and I don’t plan on adding it now.”  
  
“All right then Levi, until next time.“  
  
He got up from the table and walked out the door. I watched him light a cigarette, get in his car and drive off. Why did he come at a time like this? We were doing fine without having to talk teach other. I don’t need him in my life to be happy, why does he need me? Why do we need to talk? I am just fine without talking.  
  
I had so many questions running through my head, that I thought I guess it would be for the best to talk it out. When we would do that I didn’t know, so I decided to brush it off and get back to work.  
  
I walked back into the kitchen to see Eren looking at me in wonder.  
  
“Hey Levi who was that?”  
  
“No one you need to know about, just someone who worked for my dad and was a family friend.”  
  
“Was?”  
  
“I am not telling you because you don’t need to know, so get back to work.”  
  
“Yes Heichou.”  
  
**Eren’s POV:**  
  
Ugh who was this man who knew Levi and why isn’t he telling me? I don’t have the right to butt into his business, but I really wanted to know. This person could have had a past with Levi and it was bugging me. I wasn’t going to find out now so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I needed Levi to be mine and I couldn’t wait any longer.

Today flew by pretty quickly and it was already getting late. Tonight was a particularly quiet night. It was after closing time and Levi and I were the only ones left. I leaned against the door way and looked over at Levi. He looked so cute while working that I couldn’t help but stop and watch. Normally I didn’t get to do this because I was so busy with my own stuff at the bakery. He was more in his element now then ever and I thought he probably was this way when no one was around.

No, cute wasn’t the right word to describe how he looked right now. He was gorgeous, how his hand flowed with such precision when he pipped the whipped cream border on the cake he was working on. I looked up from his hands to his face and saw that he was messier then normal. He had managed to get whipped cream on his cheek and had flour in his hair.

I couldn’t help myself and I had to do something about it. I walked over and rapped my arms around his waist, which made him jump.

“Dam it Eren!” his hand slipped, ruined his pipping and he spun around in my arms.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You are the only person who would do something like this, everyone else doesn’t want to get on my bad side,” Levi angrily pointed a finger at my face.

I laughed, this was the first time tonight that I saw his face in full view. He was messier then I had saw. He had whipped cream on his cheeks and nose and there was more flour in his hair then I had thought.

“What are you laughing at brat,” he complained

“Oh nothing, you just have whipped cream all over your face. Also how did you manage to get that much flour in your hair,” I reached up and brushed some of it away.

“I do not have whipped cream on my face,” he raised his hand to his face to check.

I grabbed his wrist before he could touch his face. I got even closer so our bodies were practically touching. With my free hand I wiped away some of the whipped cream from his left cheek and licked it off my thumb in a sexy manner. I leaned in farther, our legs tangled together and kissed his cheek to get the rest. That’s when I heard a moan come from Levi’s lips.

I took this opportunity and went with it. I started to trace his jaw line with kisses down to his neck and back again until I was inches from his lips. I lingered for a minute which frustrated Levi and it put a grin on my face.

“I am going to wipe that grin off your face brat,” Levi responded by closing the gap between our lips in a heated passion.

I couldn’t handle it any more I needed him more then ever, I needed to taste his lips and hold him in my arms. So far all it has been was flirting back and forth between us and every time we came close to anything Levi would just tease me and laugh. Ugh that laugh which put me into a hazy state every time.

I grabbed his waist and lifted him up on to the table. My hands rested on his hips while he had his hands tangled in my hair. He tasted sweet, like chocolate.

His lips were intoxicating. I wanted to drink in every part of him here and now, so I slowly moved my hands to unbutton his shirt. I got about half way down before he stopped me.

“We can’t do this, not now and especially not here Eren.” He whispered.

 

 

 


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give anything away so just read it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I was finishing up school and it was during finals, but its here now. 
> 
> I am happy with what I wrote. I am happy where Levi and Eren ended up and it was a fun time writing this type of chapter for the first time. 
> 
> Hope you like it and please comment.

Levi grabbed my hand and guided me out of the bakery, my heart skipped a beat. He stopped only to lock up, never letting go and led me up the stairs that were located between his building and the one next to his. In a heated need for more I push him against the door and kiss him again. In seconds flat he had his hands in my hair again and my hands were on his waist pulling him closer to my body and my ever growing boner, I dug my nails into his hips and he let out a small hiss. The pain I created made Levi’s hips role forward and gave me the friction I needed to tease him more. A serge of electricity ran through my body. Another moan came, this time out of both our mouths, which was quickly silenced with another kiss. I was liking where this was going, but Levi had suddenly stopped and he pulled out a key.

Panting, Levi stopped and took a breath and started to speak, “We can’t do this out here either, its indecent and a little cold.”

“Well, your dick doesn’t seam to think it is cold,” I commented with a smirk.

He glared at me but with lust in his eyes and turned to unlock the door. He hadn’t let go of my hand even after the comment I made. We walked in and I looked around. This place looked like a small apartment, well It didn’t look like much at all. There were no pictures on the walls and the color was a simple gray. A desk was located by the window across from the door and to the right was the bathroom, on the wall next to the desk area was a small kitchenette with a bar. To the left was a couch with a pull out bed. How I knew that it was, it was pulled out to be a bed.

I stopped and let go of his hand and asked, “Is this where you live Levi?”

“No, this is my office.”

“Well, it looks like more then an office to me.”

“I like to have it be more then an office incase I end up staying late at the bakery and don’t want to go all the way home. Also I need a place to keep my work away from home, I like to not have work starring at me when I get home,” Levi looked back at me.

I nodded in response, looked behind Levi at the bed and grinned. I walked closer to Levi, grabbed his hand again, spun him into me and kissed him slowly and passionately. I wanted to take this slow and make our first time special, I wanted to remember this night forever. Our kiss deepened and Levi’s tongue pushed my mouth open and started to explore. I moaned and Levi grinned in response. Our tongues became intertwined and we started exploring more of each other. He licked my bottom lip and gave it a teasing bite, I felt a second electrifying serge through my body and to the head of my cock. The kiss still tasted as sweet as the first kiss that happened only 15 min ago. I drank in every moan, every lustful cry.

My hands went back to what I had started earlier, unbuttoning his shirt. I had gotten that off, then started to unbuckle his belt. Once he was stripped down to only his boxers I pushed him on the bed.

“Oh, no you don’t get to be the dominant one brat,” Levi

Right there he looked like a jungle cat ready to pounce on his pray. He was now teasing me and that didn’t help my boner, it just made it worse I needed to do something about it and before I could he had flipped me over and started kissing from my jaw down and pulled off my boxers. He bent over and put his mouth around my cock, it was hot. I grabbed his hair in my hands pushing my cock farther in his mouth. He started sucking and licking. I bucked forward, threw my head back and arched my back upwards. Levi hummed in enjoyment which almost put me over the edge.

“Levi! Ungh…uh ungh ungh. Le…Levi,” my voice came out breathy.

Levi stopped and removed his mouth to speak, “You are not to cum until I say so.”

I bit my lip trying not to let out another sound, looked at him with hooded eyes and nodded in response.

“Now I want you to get me ready Eren,” He demanded.

“But, I thought…” my eyes widened.

“Well, you thought wrong, you are going to have to work for your first time.”

I stuck my lip out and pouted, “Not fair!”

“Life is not fair Eren.”

No matter how much I could wine in protest, I want to make Levi feel the same way I did. I proceeded to flip him over, so I was on top. I officially saw him for the first time, the man underneath the clothes. His toned abs, his creamy smooth skin and not a hair in sight. I traced my fingers down his toned abs, outlining every detail, taking it all in. My eyes widened with excitement.

“Wow big things really do come in small packages,” I laughed as he glared back at me.

I knew I had to take this slow, I wanted to hear his every cry and lustful moan. I wanted him to know he was mine. I started from his jaw line to his neck, bitting it and leaving my mark on his skin. I continued down stopping at his hard rosy pink nipples, taking one in my mouth and bitting it. He gasped and arched up against my body. A sense of satisfaction ran right though me. I took this opportunity to see what more I could do. I traced my tongue in circles around one of his nipples going in and bitting again. Levi wriggled beneath me slightly, letting out a lustful moan that had my body shivering with excitement. I could see my self with this beautiful man exploring every inch of him and his life and would never get bored.  
  
I continued down tracing his body with my kisses finally coming to the crowing glory his cock, that I so desperately wanted in my mouth. I leaned down and flicked the tip with my tongue. Levi let out a hiss and bucked forward forcing his cock into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around eagerly sucking it like it was a tasty lollipop.

“E…er,” I could hear Levi almost say my name.

I desperately needed to hear him cry out my name. I flicked the tip of his cock once more with my tongue, he let out another moan. I looked up and him and his eye were locked on me with a desire and need for more. I was willing and ready to be the one who gave him more, who gave him what ever he desired.

“Stop delaying and get my ass ready,” Levi growled.

I placed my hands on either side of his hips pulling his body closer. He accommodated and spread his legs open eagerly inviting me to his ass. I bent down and before I started Levi opened his mouth to tell me how he wanted me to do it, but before he could say anything I licked his entrance in slow circles.

“Ungh,” this time I couldn’t tell who let out the moan.

He started to grow impatient and his muffled cry became apparently louder. I entered him with the first digit working it in and out. Next I added a second digit. This being my first time I didn’t know what would be enough. I finally got both fingers in and started to search for the spot. When I found it I moved them in a come hither motion, Levi’s body adjusted to the rhythm of my fingers. I looked up to see his face, his eyes were closed and his face was flushed.

I pulled out and then lifted Levi’s ass to position it so I had easy access to enter him, he quickly rapped his legs around my hips knowing what he wanted. I paused for a moment anticipating what was going to happen was I going to be too big for him, was I going to be enough to satisfy him?

“Hey Brat, are you going to fuck me or not?” he said before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me down into another kiss, once more in heat. Stoping only to take a breath.

He leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. In a low deep and sexy voice Levi spoke, “Eren fuck me, I need you to fuck me now, I can’t wait any longer.”

Without question I shoved my cock in his ass and paused adjusting to the tightness, my cock throbbed in response. We both cried out in ecstasy, gasping for air. He dug his nails into the back of my shoulders enlisting a hiss of pain from my lips.

I started out slow trying to find the right rhythm and when I did our bodies moved in unison. Levi postponed himself higher up on my hips finding the right spot and I knew he had when I heard a sharp cry.

“Er…Er…Eren! Oh, god! Right Th…there! He rapped his legs tighter around my hips, bucking forward with every cry.”

Oh god his cry, it was filled with beautiful ecstasy. He buck forward again, this time it put me over the edge. I tried with every fiber of my being to keep from releasing, but it was too late.

“Oh god, Levi!!!” thats when it all came out, the hot stream pumped out of my cock with every jerk. At the same time Levi’s moans grew louder and I could feel his hot release on my chest. We gasped in unison and I fell on his chest in exhaustion. Our chest moved up and down trying to make sense of the world and regain what air we had lost.

“Hey Eren, I need to pee so you’re going to have to get off me.”  
I chocked out a laugh, pushed myself off him and rolled over to my back, “You rhymed.”

“Oh my god Eren,” Levi rolled his eyes at me and pushed off the bed.  
  
I had to laugh again because his walk was so sassy, he was swinging his hips back and forth. I don’t believe he even knew he was doing that. I took a moment to catch my breath again and to remind myself that this wasn’t a dream, that it really happened.

I can’t believe it really happened, my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest because of how happy I felt. Once I had regained some strength I decided to put on my boxers and take a look around the room even though there wasn’t much to look at. I though, just maybe I might find something interesting. Then it hit me, I guess I didn’t see the door because it was on the wall next to the main door and I didn’t see it on my way in. I went to check it out. It happened to be a small closet with some chefs coats and shelf with some boxes on it.

Thats when I spotted it, a box behind the coats, tucked away at the back. In black sharpie, the words do not open were written on the box, but did that stop me, no it did not. I pulled out the box and open it. My eyes lit up in happiness, the box had a bunch of random things in it, but one item in particular made me laugh. Why did Levi have cat ears?

I took the cat ears out of the box then closed it and shoved it back in the closet. Holding on to them I decided to go back to the bed to wait for Levi.

O.M.G, my mouth fell open when I saw Levi come out of the bathroom. He had just taken a shower and had my shirt on, which on him was too big, but thats what made it look sexy on him. The shirt hung just below his hips and the sleeves went beyond his hands. Just when I though he couldn’t be any sexier, here he was in my shirt right in front of me. He started to towel of his hair, the shirt shifted and revealed part of his hips. I had to hold myself back from pouncing on him.

“Um, Eren I can see you drooling from here,” I quickly closed my mouth and blushed.

He walked over to the bed and crawled in next to me. He looked so much like a cat I had to slip the ears on his head. “Cute,” I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. He lifted his hands to see what was on his head.

“Eren where did you get these?”

“I found them in your closet. Why didn’t you wear these for me?”

“Did the box have the words ‘Do Not Open’ written on the side?”

“Yes, but that can’t stop me from being curious. I want to know everything about you Levi.”

“Well, when a box says do not open you shouldn’t open it.”

“I was trying to forget about these and that day. Dam you Hanji, I told her to burn these and what does she do she brings them to work and leaves them here with me.”

“What happened that day,” I asked with caution so I wouldn’t get killed.

“I am not telling,” Levi respond.

“Please,” I begged with puppy dog eyes.

“Ok, ok, I’ll tell you. Hanji dragged me to the local gay bar on Halloween, I told her I would go but wouldn’t dress up, but that wouldn’t cut it with her so I ended up with the cat ears.”

“They suit you,” I yawned and snuggled up with Levi in my arms.

Our breathing settled to a soothing pace. I snuggled farther down and he rapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest and the beating of his heart lulled me to sleep.

I could get used to this.

“Hey, Hanji, I am going to becoming into work late today, also Eren will be late as well,” I woke up to Levi’s voice on the phone and was still snuggled up in his arms.

“Oh ho, so you and Eren did the do,” what I could tell from Levi’s scowl that Hanji had commented and laughed.

“Hanji, please don’t tell anyone, I don’t need the whole bakery to freak out right now,” Levi finished then hung up the phone.

I could listen to Levi talk for hours, his voice was so soothing. Also, I never wanted to move from this spot for as long as I could. I lifted my hand to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes and slightly shifted.

“Good morning Eren,” I lifted my head to look up at him, I smiled still slightly sleepy.

“Good morning Levi,” I replied back.

He sweetly kissed my forehead, it was moments like this which made my heart skip a beat and remained me that I am still alive and that this is not a dream. The one thing that ran through my mind right at that moment, what are we are we dating, are we just going to be a one night stand or are we now boyfriends/lovers? Then the question came, are we even in love with each other? I knew I felt something for him because I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t and same goes for him.

“Hey Levi, what does this make us? Are we now dating, are we boyfriends, lovers, are you mine now?” I asked in a slightly worried tone.

“I think you made that clear last night, that I am yours. If that didn’t make it clear then why would we be here in this situation,” He bent down and kissed my lips sweetly.

“Now lets get you some coffee and food you must be tired and hungry from all the action last night.” I nodded in response.

Levi pushed himself off the bed, I groaned in protest, I didn’t want him to leave the warm bed, nor did I want to leave the bed. I didn’t want to even go to work today, all I wanted to do is stay in bed all day with Levi. I did how ever want to know what time it was, so I looked over at the clock. It glowed with the time 7am.

The aroma of coffee wafted through the room and filled my senses. Mmmmmmm, he was right I did need coffee. I knew I wasn’t going to get my way today, so I got out of bed and walked over to sit at the counter. Levi turned around and handed me my coffee. I took in the aroma once again and put the cup to my lips. The coffee was enchanting, it was better then any coffee I had before, even the coffee I made, his was superior.

Levi turned around again list time with his cup of coffee in hand and spoke, “Your welcome to take a shower if you want, I set out a fresh towel last night. Also I’ll have breakfast ready when you are done.”

I finished my coffee, hopped down off the bar stool and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in. I stood there for a moment letting the water run down my face before I washed up. It didn’t take me long in the shower, then I hopped out and dried off, rapping the towel around my waist.

I walked over to Levi, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, “Watch it Eren, I am trying to cook here.”

“Mmmmm smells good and looks good too,” I kissed his shoulder and then his neck.

I heard a click, he had turned off the stove. I spun him around and lifted him on the counter, leaned in and kissed him.

In between kisses he spoke breathlessly,” Eren…we…can’t…do…this…right…now.”

I stopped and he spoke more clearly this time, “You know we don’t have time for another round, we need to eat and get to work, we are already late as it is. Your lucky your with me or you would be in big trouble.”

He hopped down off the counter and began putting a plate together for me. For the next few minutes we sat in silence and ate. I through back on my clothes and waled back to the kitchen.

“Hey Levi I am going to need my shirt back,” I said as I put my hand out to him.

“Maybe I don’t want to give it back,” He smirked.

“If you like my shirt so much I should just leave one with you, but I am going to need this one back, remember I don’t have anything else to wear.”

He took off the shirt, handed it back to me and walked across the room naked to get dressed. I knew I would never get bored of seeing his naked ass. I also liked how it was firmer after a nigh of fucking.

We got dressed and walked down stairs to work. I kind of liked how close to work we were because we could take our time to get ready and still be on time to work, except for today.

We walked in, “LEVI, EREN CONGRADULA….”

Before Hanji could say any more Levi was over on her side of the room in seconds flat, his hand covering her mouth, “I told you not to say anything, also you don’t need to be so vocal about it.”

“Alright, alright, gosh you are such an angry little man, also you are no fun.”

“ Fuck you shitty glasses, I’ll have you know I am tons of fun, just ask Eren, after the night we had.”

“The night who had,” Jean chimed in while putting clean trays away.

“Nothing you need to know about horse face,” I glared at him.

“Eren, I need you back here, its time for work. Stop dilly dallying.”

“He’s got you whipped,” Jean snickered. “Hey, weren’t you wear those same clothes yesterday?”

“Fuck you,” is all I said and walked away.

We had to keep us a secret and basically the only person who knew about the two of us was Hanji which was not the greatest person to know because she has the biggest mouth, but she was actually doing a great job keeping this secret.

Since the first night together all we had done was gone out on dates, he was really taking this, I will have to work for it thing seriously and it was bugging me. He even kept sending me home, to sleep in my own bed, alone. He was really milking it and it was pissing me off. I think he was having too much fun with seeing me squirm.

“Hey Levi, I think you have had enough fun watching me be pissed that I am not getting any. Also I want to be with you at night and not be sent home, it just feels empty without you.”

“Ok, I know I might have had too much fun, but I was waiting for the right time to give you this.”

“Eren Jaeger, will you move in with me?”

“Yes,” I answered as I lunged forward and rapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

 

 


End file.
